Propriety
by sydrians
Summary: Sydney sees Rose and Dimitri together at the reception in The Indigo Spell and I am 100% sure they were all over each other 2 seconds before that and this fic is proof.


Once Dimitri's shift was relieved, he wandered around to the fairy large crowd surrounding the dance floor, watching couples dance. On passing, he noticed that it wasn't just any couple: it was Sydney and Adrian. A Moroi and and an Alchemist. It was an odd, but strangely comforting sight; he'd never seen anything like it happen before.

He found Rose standing a little way away from the crowd, watching them dance with a faint smile tugging at her lips. Sneaking up behind her, he wound a hand around her waist, planting a quick kiss on her cheek as a greeting. Apart from small glances, they hadn't seen each other much that day.

"Enjoying your night?"

Dimitri was surprised to see an intense look cross Rose's features when she glanced at him. Before he could question it, she gripped his hand in hers and pulled him away from the crowd and into a small alcove nestled near the bathrooms. Then, abruptly, Rose pushed him against the wall, wrapping her arms around his neck and yanking him down so that she could reach his mouth. Partly out of shock, Dimitri let the kiss happen for a few moments before pulling her away with a smile.

"I'm working, remember?" he said, glancing at his uniform to remind her.

"You're on a break, and besides, you can't look at me like _that_ all night and not expect a reaction." Her hands roamed his chest, eyes glinting with attraction.

"Looking at you like what?" he accused, but he knew already. He could barely take his eyes off of her throughout the ceremony, studying the fabric of her green dress as it flowed around her curves and watching the blush high on her cheeks. Admittedly, he probably stared at Rose more than the actual bride, something he should have felt more guilty about.

"Oh, please, comrade, you were totally undressing me with your eyes." She shot him her man eating grin, hands slipping up behind his neck again, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He shivered, but didn't back down.

Leaning in dangerously close to Rose, he murmured, "I don't need my imagination to get you out of that dress, Roza."

Her breath caught and she used their close proximity to kiss him, heady and deep. Dimitri let himself respond in kind, hands splayed over her lower back, teasing her with the promise of more. They kissed with a furious passion, all gasps and tongues and lips. One of Rose's hands stayed deep in Dimitri's hair, while the other wandered down his body, pulling them impossibly closer. He felt her soft curves press against him and really, really wished that they were alone. Not just hidden away with the risk of being caught, but truly alone. He wanted her laid out on their bed, writhing and moaning as he removed that dress agonisingly slowly. He wanted to peel back all her precepts of control with every hot kiss against her skin. Control, that was a constant in his thoughts. Stay in control. But, honestly, he didn't know how much longer he could last here, Rose's heat melding with his, her fingers leaving searing trails on his skin and through his clothes.

"- Rose," he mumbled into her mouth, pressing his forehead against hers. She made an inquisitive noise, breaking away to suck messy kisses up and down his neck, leaving him almost breathless.

"Rose." He was a little firmer this time, and she understood what he was trying to say.

"We should get back to the reception, I know," she sighed, though the lust still left her eyes glossed over.

With one last longing kiss, they separated and fixed themselves, though the red on their lips probably wouldn't fool anyone.

"And just so you know," she added lightly, taking his arm in hers as they approached the party again, "the second we get home, I'd like for you to fuck me against the door. Maybe we'll keep the dress on after all." Dimitri's features dropped and he was left completely speechless. He couldn't decide whether he hated Rose or loved her more when she teased him like that.

"Sydney?" A little - well, a lot- confused at the turn her words took, Dimitri tried his hardest to be polite to the Alchemist that had appeared and not stuck inside his head, reeling at Rose's promises of _later._

He listened to them talk about the fiasco involving Adrian and the dance.

"It was still out of line, though," Sydney added after explaining, an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Propriety has never been Adrian's strong suit," Dimitri murmured as a means of comforting her.

He hear Rose laugh and knew exactly what she was thinking. _Well, it hasn't been ours either._


End file.
